Caperucita roja o algo así
by Zafiro Black
Summary: Naruto no sabe si debe ir por el camino largo o por el camino corto.


**Caperucita roja…o algo así**

—Ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Sasuke-teme—Naruto salió enojado de la pequeña cabaña donde vivía con el azabache—si tú no quieres darme dinero para ir al nuevo puesto de ramen iré a ver a Abuelita para pedirle que me preste dinero

—Pero dobe—le rogó su teme—sabes que el camino a casa de Abuelita es peligroso, además está haciendo mucho frío

—No me importa—el rubio hizo un puchero y regresó a la casa por una extraña capa roja—además, ¡volviste a mezclar mi ropa naranja con la roja!, eres un inútil

Enfurruñado, el rubio comenzó a caminar deprisa, con una cesta en la mano, ignorando el último grito de Sasuke:

—Recuerda tomar el camino largo, por el corto puede salir el lobo, y si lo encuentras, no hagas caso de nada de lo que te diga!!!!

Naruto corrió más rápido para no tener que escuchar más los consejos de Sasuke, ese enemigo del ramen, pero al llegar a la desviación de camino a casa de Abuelita intentó recordar cuál era el camino más conveniente para tomar.

—Por el camino corto llegó antes y podré comer más ramen antes de que cierren el local pero Sasuke-teme me dijo que por ahí podía encontrarme al lobo, pero el odia el ramen, tal vez todo sea una treta para que no pueda comer nunca más…

Y mientras en atolondrado chico seguía con sus profundas reflexiones, apareció un hombre muy raro. Vestía elegante. Con un frac negro y sombrero de copa, con un caro bastón y mocasines. No era exactamente feo, pero tal vez un poco escalofriante, tenía la piel muy blanca y el cabello largo negro y sedoso la caía por ambos lados del rostro, resaltando aun más sus viperinos ojos dorados. Mostró una enorme sonrisa al mirar al rubito confundido

—¿Estás perdido dulzura?—preguntó con voz afeminada mirando al inocente chiquillo, que lo miró muy sorprendido y enseguida adoptó una posición de pelea

—¿Eres el lobo?—preguntó desconfiado—porque para que te lo sepas, soy cinta negra en karate, judo y tai-chi

—No, el lobo se enfermó y yo solo lo reemplazo, pero de todas formas, el lobo es una buena persona—contestó el hombre restándole importancia al asunto—me llamó Orochimaru

—Y yo Naruto—respondió el rubio feliz de que Sasuke se hubiera equivocado con sus impresiones sobre el lobo— ¿tú también eres bueno?

—Eso es lo de menos niño—dijo Orochimaru observando con atención la canasta que cargaba Naruto—pero si no estás perdido, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Voy a casa de Abuelita para llevarle esta canasta y para que me pueda dar dinero e ir a comer ramen al nuevo local—contestó Naruto feliz

—¿Y no sabes que hay en la canasta?—preguntó el viperino hombre con disimulado interés

—Abuelita dijo—pensó el rubio—"la fuente de mi poder"

—¿Y tiene más en casa?—preguntó de nuevo aun mas entusiasmado

—Supongo—contestó encogiéndose de hombros

—En ese caso mi querido niño—Orochimaru sacó un volante de la bolsa interior de su saco—te regalaré este cupón para que tengas una comida gratis en Ichiraku

Naruto comenzó a saltar de la emoción y sin siquiera dar las gracias tomó el cupón y salió corriendo a Ichiraku por el camino corto, con todo y canasta

—Maldito mocoso—gruñó el moreno—pero aun puedo ir a visitar a esa tal Abuelita y adueñarme de su poder, muajajajaja

Y con todo y risa maléfica, comenzó a caminar por el trayecto corto también, aunque pasando de largo por Ichiraku, pensando en que haría con todo el poder que conseguiría y cuál sería el destino de Abuelita cuando se tuviera que encontrar con ella.

Mientras tanto, en casa, Sasuke miraba el periódico cuando encontró una nota que le hizo ponerse verde de la preocupación.

"_Lobo de vacaciones por enfermedad, el famoso Orochimaru lo reemplaza en el camino corto del pueblo de Konoha"_

—Naruto no está preparado para encontrarse con Orochimaru—lanzó el periódico a lo lejos y se puso de pie de un salto con pose de héroe de película—no te preocupes, Naruto mi amor, tu Sasuke-teme irá a salvarte

Y como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, Sasuke salió corriendo… pero por el camino largo.

Orochimaru, ya para entonces, había llegado a casa de Abuelita y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con una viejita indefensa de cabello gris- o con una rubia protuberante, con esto de las cirugías plásticas uno ya no sabe a qué atenerse, pensó- pero en lugar de eso, fue a encontrarse con un **hombre** de su edad- eso sí, de cabello blanco- con nada de indefenso o protuberante y hasta feo, pero eso sí, en cuanto lo vio pensó que era la persona más interesante con la que se pudo haber topado.

—¿Tu eres Abuelita?—preguntó titubeante, acercándose en la cama donde se encontraba acostado el hombre

—Ese es solo mi apodo—respondió sonriente el hombre—pero tú puedes llamarme "mi vida"

—Inteeeeenso

Después de una satisfactoria comida en Ichiraku, cortesía de Orochimaru, Naruto caminaba el resto del camino hasta casa de Abuelita, para llevarle por fin sus libros eróticos, "la fuente del poder de la perversión", como solía llamarle el viejo Jiraiya a su colección de Icha Icha, pero al llegar a casa de Abuelita, cuál no sería su sorpresa de encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave. Tocó y tocó, pero la puerta no se abrió, así que decidió pegar su oído a la madera para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo…

—¿Por qué tienes las piernas tan velludas abuelitas?—preguntó la voz de Orochimaru con un falso tono infantil

—Porque no me las he rasurado, che tonto—contestó Jiraiya y enseguida se escucharon unas risas y unos cuantos sonidos extraños, parecidos a gemiditos

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Naruto—entre los arbustos, y lleno de lodo y con hojas en el cabello, llegó un agotado Sasuke, que al ver a Naruto, le saltó encima para abrazarlo y casi comienza a llorar de la felicidad

—Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede contigo?—preguntó el rubio molestó tratando de sacarse de encima a Sasuke

—Nada, es solo que me alegro tanto de que estés bien, ¿ese malvado Orochimaru no te hizo nada?

Naruto le contestó que no, y le platicó lo que había escuchado dentro de la cabaña de Jiraiya. Sasuke, que entendió en seguida lo que pasaba, tomó a Naruto del brazo y comenzó de llevarlo de vuelta a casa

—Ya no importa Naruto, de ahora en adelante, yo te compraré todo el ramen que quieras

—¿En serio Sasuke?, eres genial, por eso te amo

Y de esta forma, los dos regresaron a casa tomados de la mano, por el camino largo, como debía de ser…

**Fin**


End file.
